Unexpected Discoveries
by LoveLikeElena
Summary: Takes place after 3.11. Callie finds out about her mother's illness. In the midsts of bringing them closer, Callie finds comfort in a new friend while discovering a new mentor isn't all she appears. R/r
1. Chapter 1

DISC: I DO NOT own any characters from The Fosters. They belong to Bradley and the other Fosters creators.  
Enjoy!

A/N: I got this idea after watching the premiere last night. This is my first Fosters fanfic, so please be kind.

"Unexpected Discoveries"

Chapter 1

Callie sat up in bed, sweat breaking out on her forehead. Taking a shaky breath, she glanced around. Recognizing where she was, she calmed down a little. Not wanting to wake Mariana, Callie pushed back the covers and got out of bed. Exiting the room, she went for the stairs. As she descended, a thousand or so thoughts spun around her head. The one that remained was this was her home. Not her temporary home or her "foster home" but her actual home. Her family. As the realization hit, Callie couldn't help but sigh with relief. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Callie was surprised to see a light on in the kitchen. Figuring a member of her family was in there, Callie approached the room. Entering, she was surprised to find Stef sitting at the table, nursing a cup of tea. Some papers were spread out before her.

"Hey," Callie softly greeted.

Stef jumped at the sudden interruption. Glancing up, she smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Hey, my love. What are you doing awake?"

Callie raised her eyebrows at the question.

"Do you want some tea?" Stef asked.

"Sure. I'll get it," Callie went to the cabinet and pulled down a cup her mother had bought her. It was blue with Ariel on the front. She didn't care that she was seventeen, she loved that cup. More than that, she loved the gesture of love behind her mother buying it for her. Setting it down on the counter, Callie searched a lower cabinet for her favorite peach/mango tea. Frowning when she didn't find it, she chose vanilla instead.

"Is this what you're looking for, sweets?"

Callie glanced up to see her mother holding out a pink and orange box.

"Thanks. I thought Marianna drank the last one two weeks ago when she was getting over the flu."

"She did. I had Mama Pick more up at the store since I know it's your favorite," Stef replied. She smiled at Callie. It was a bittersweet one, but she hoped her daughter wouldn't notice.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Callie was too quick for her.

Stef's heart skipped a beat when she heard the precious word leave the teen's mouth.

"Nothing," she replied, "I just couldn't sleep."

"What are you reading?" Callie asked.

"Just stuff for work," her mother replied. Going over to the table, she stacked the papers and slipped them into a folder. As she did so, one fell onto the floor. Bending down, she retrieved it just as the microwave beeped. Tucking the paper in the folder, she didn't realize when the pad of paper she had been writing on fell off the table. Setting the folder aside, she turned her attention back to Callie. "How about we sit on the back porch and drink our tea there?" Winking, she added, "I won't tell Mama if you won't."

Callie nodded. She followed her mother out onto the back porch. Spotting the swing, Callie went for it. Cradling the mug in her hands, she sipped slowly. The aroma calmed her nerves almost immediately.

"So why can't you sleep?" Stef wrapped an arm around Callie, pulling her close when her daughter didn't resist.

Callie shrugged. Sighing, she said, "It's not important."

"If it has you up at two in the morning, it is," her mother countered. "You can talk to me and Mama about anything."

"I know," Callie whispered.

Stef ran a hand through Callie's hair, hoping the motion would help her open up.

A few minutes of silence passed before Callie broke it.

"I…I had a nightmare," Callie softly confessed.

"What was that, love?" Stef inquired.

"I had a nightmare," Callie repeated.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she offered.

"No. I'll be okay," Callie assured her. She then added, "I feel safe here."

Stef smiled, despite the tears she blinked back.

"I'm glad, sweets. You can come to Mama and me for anything. I hope you know that. We'll always be here for you," she kissed the top of Callie's head. As the promise left her mouth, she prayed she would be able to keep it.

"I know," Callie said. She rested her head against her mother's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she was soon asleep.

"I love you, Callie Quinn Adams-Foster," Stef whispered. With that, she continued to hold her daughter for the next twenty-minutes.

****

Stef's eyes opened to the sound of someone calling to her.

"Stef? Honey, wake up."

Stef's eyes opened to find her wife standing over her.

"Hi," she mumbled, "what time is it?"

"Almost seven," Lena replied. "Were you and Callie out here all night?"

"Since two," Stef answered. Stretching, she winced at the pain.

Lena frowned, but didn't say anything for fear that Callie would wake up and hear them.

"You need to wake our girl up," Lena said. "Jude and Brandon are already out of the house. Jesus is hitching a ride with Marianna."

"You gave her permission to drive?" Stef raised her eyebrows.

"She's gotten a lot better, you need to admit that," Lena replied.

Stef was about to retort when Callie started to awaken. She sat up, glancing around through heavy lidded eyes.

"Wha-what's going on?" she rubbed at her eyes, making her Moms smile.

"It's time to get up, love," Stef told her. "Mama made pancakes."

Callie smiled at this. She glanced up to find her second mother standing there.

"Morning," she greeted. She stood and allowed Lena to hug her.

"Morning, honey. Why don't you go inside and eat something. Then you can get ready."

"Okay," Callie turned to face Stef, "thanks for last night. I love you," with that, she left the two alone.

Lena sighed.

"It'll happen for you," Stef assured her wife, "just give Callie time. She needs to adjust to the reality of adoption."

"I know," Lena frowned. She was about to say something else when her cell phone rang. Fishing it out of her pocket, she put it to her ear. "Hello? Mike? Slow down. Yeah, she's right here. Hold on." She extended the phone to her wife. "Mike said he's been trying to get in touch with you for the last hour."

Stef sighed.

"My cell phone's upstairs. Hello? Mike, what's up?" she asked. "Wait, what? Are you sure? Did you check his favorite burger hang out? The bookstore? Okay, I'll be right there," sighing, she hung up. "I need to go in early today."

"What's wrong?" Lena asked.

"A.J is missing," Stef revealed.

"What? Are you sure?" Lena was stunned.

"I'm positive. Mike said he looked for him all night after he came home last night and A.J wasn't there. He's frantic."

"I can imagine. I don't have to imagine, I know what that's like," Lena thought of the times Callie had run off. She followed her wife into the house. They had just rounded the corner to the staircase when they were met by Callie. She looked pale as though she had seen a ghost. Her hands were shaking and she was blinking furiously.

Lena got to her first.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Callie ignored her second mother and glared at her first.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she accused.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Stef asked.

"I found this on the floor in the kitchen!" she thrust a post it note at Stef.

Stef took it and glanced down. As the words she had written earlier that morning stared back at her, she sighed. This was NOT the way she had wanted Callie to find out. She and Lena had planned to sit all of the kids down that night and tell them. That way they could ask any questions they wanted while feeling safe to freely express themselves. Now it looked like the plan had just gone down the tubes.

Callie's shaking and hurtful voice broke Stef out of her thoughts.

"I thought I was part of the family now. You said I could tell you anything. And you've been keeping this from me…" her voice trailed off as she choked back a sob. "Do the other kids know!"

"No they don't. We were going to tell you tonight-all five of you," Stef truthfully explained.

"Don't give me that crap! Was that why you couldn't sleep?" she shot at her.

"Callie, apologize to your Mom right now," Lena asserted.

"Lena, wait. Callie has a right to be angry," Stef turned to her wife. Turning back to their youngest daughter, she said, "Partly. I also had a project to finish for work."

Callie nodded. She locked eyes with her mother as the tears she had been fighting back burst forth. She sank to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Stef was in front of her in seconds.

"My love, come here…" Pulling her in for a hug, she wasn't surprised when Callie fought her.

"Let me go! Let go!"

"I can't do that," her mother softly told her. "I want you to know something. Firstly, I love you. I will always love you. Secondly, you have a right to be angry and afraid. You never have to hide your feelings from either of us. I'm so sorry you found out this way, sweetheart."

"Is that why Grandma Sharon is moving in?" Callie asked.

"Who told you that?" Stef kissed the top of her head.

"Jude," she replied.

"Your grandmother is NOT moving in here," her mother infadicly assured her.

Callie nodded. She buried her face in her mother's shoulder as another sob escaped her lips.

"Shh, shh…" Stef ran a hand through her daughter's hair as Callie clung to her. Glancing up, she exchanged a look with her wife. She shook her head before turning back to Callie. "You know what we need?"

Callie shook her head.

"A mother/daughter day, just the two of us," Stef said.

"But you have radiation therapy," Callie reminded her.

"Not until three this afternoon," her mother said. "How about it, honey? We'll go to lunch, maybe walk around a few favorite stores."

Callie thought about it for a few minutes.

Lena whispered, "Mike."

Stef waved her off.

"I'll call and explain. Callie needs me right now. He has two other officers to help him find…" her voice trailed off as she hugged Callie close.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna get going. Listen to your Mom, okay?" Lena bent down and kissed Callie's head. She kissed Stef's cheek, stood and left for work. As she drove the familiar route to school, something told Lena it was going to be a long day…


	2. Chapter 2

DISC: I DO NOT own any characters from The Fosters. They belong to Bradley and the other Fosters creators.  
Enjoy!

A/N: Thanks to everyone for their reviews! The feedback means a lot to me.

"Unexpected Discoveries"

Chapter 2

Callie sat in the passenger's seat of the family van, staring out of the window as the scenery flew by. Her mind was miles away.

"Want to talk about it, my love?" Stef asked.

"Huh?" Callie turned to face her mother.

Stef raised her eyebrows.

"You've been off in your own world for the last twenty-minutes."

"Sorry," Callie blushed.

"You don't have to be sorry. I just thought talking might help you."

Callie shook her head as they pulled into the mall parking lot. Getting out of the car, Callie relaxed as her mother put her arm around her as they walked inside. As the familiar smells assaulted Callie's nose, she breathed it in. She tried to smile, but it was hard.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Stef asked.

"I'm not sure," Callie truthfully replied.

"I have an idea," with that, Stef lead Callie up the escalator and to the right once at the top. They entered a store a minute later.

Callie glanced around in confusion when she realized where they were. Locking eyes with her mother, she raised her eyebrows.

"You brought me to Build-a-bear because…"

Stef shrugged as a small grin spread across her face.

"This is a fun store. Besides, the other kids got a plush animal from Mama and me when they were adopted. Now it's your turn."

Callie still looked a little unsure.

Stef wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"It's okay. Let yourself have fun. You deserve it."

Callie nodded slowly. Glancing around, she took a step forward. It wasn't long before Callie discovered what she wanted. She reached up and pulled down a medium sized snow leopard.

"Is she the one you want?" her mother asked.

Callie hugged the animal to her chest in reply.

"What are you going to name her?" her mother ventured.

Callie thought for a few minutes before shrugging.

"I'm not sure."

"Why don't you think about it. Do you want to buy her or make her yourself?"

Callie thought about it before running her hands through the leopard's soft fur.

"I'll take her like this," she decided.

"Okay," they went up to the counter.

After Stef paid for Callie's leopard, the two left the store.

"Thanks," Callie said as they walked passed a few more stores.

"You're welcome, love. As I said, all the other kids have them. Mariana chose a raccoon and Jesus wanted an action figure set."

Callie nodded. Stopping for a second as a familiar song filled her ears, she glanced to her right. Seeing a familiar store, she felt an instant pull. She took a few steps before stopping.

"Never mind," Callie said, walking back to her mother. Not realizing she had been following her, Callie collided with her.

"Cal, look at me," her mother gently, but firmly ordered.

Callie did so.

"Do you wanna go into the Disney store?"

Callie felt a blush creep up her neck and face as she nodded.

"Then lets' go. It's okay. This is your day as much as it's mine. I don't mind."

"But I'm not…" Callie's voice trailed off.

"Be a kid for as long as you can," her mother gently advised. "You didn't get a chance to do things like this. Now's your chance to experience them."

"Are you sure?" Callie hesitated.

In answer, Stef gently grasped Callie's hand and lead her into the magical store.

Stepping inside, Callie glanced around. Spotting a rack of sweatshirts, she went for them. Flipping through the rack, she came across a blue one. Pulling it out, she smiled when she saw who was on the front of it.

"Would you like me to buy you one?" her mother asked.

"You don't have to. I brought money too," Callie assured her.

"I know I don't have to. I want to."

Callie nodded. Turning back to the rack, she found her size in no time. Hugging the shirt to her chest, she continued to look around. As though pulled by a force, she went for the Little Mermaid display. She passed over the costumes and fake jewelry and dinnerware. Looking at some novels, Callie pulled one down. Reading the back of it, she found herself flipping to the first chapter. She quickly became caught up in the story. Before she knew it, she had read the second and third chapters as well. This book was good! It reminded her of the novels that were written years ago for Ariel.

"Are you enjoying the story?" a familiar voice asked.

Callie jumped. She closed the book and went to put it down when she felt her mother's hand rest on her shoulder.

"You can buy it for yourself if you want. Besides, you'll need something to read while I'm in treatment."

The word made Callie's insides freeze up as though Elsa had dumped snow on them.

"I'm gonna buy the book, but I'm coming with you," she declared.

Stef nodded.

"Yes you are. And you're waiting outside."

"No, I'm not," her daughter stubbornly stated.

"Callie…" Stef forewarned.

"What!" Callie shot back. "I am NOT letting you go through that alone."

"I appreciate your offer, I do. But I can't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. In fact, I'm insisting," with that, Callie headed for the counter. She barely replied to the cast member who rang up her purchases. Still engrossed in the argument with her mother, Callie didn't even realize the clerk had handed her an Ariel reusable bag.

"Thanks," Callie mumbled. With that, she turned and left the store.

"Callie, we're not finished talking about this," her mother informed her.

"Yes we are," Callie retorted.

"Excuse me, young lady?" Stef's voice had taken on a firm tone.

Callie hesitated for just a second. It was then that she felt something inside her ignite.

"I want to be there for you. I'm staying with you, end of discussion."

"Callie Quinn Adams-Foster, you are really pushing it. Now, we just had a nice time, don't ruin it. Are you hungry?" Stef asked in a much calmer tone.

"No," Callie replied. The truth was, the effort of keeping her emotions in was making her stomach hurt.

"Well, I am. Come on, let's get something to eat," with that, Stef lead the way to the food court.

Callie followed her mother, blinking back tears as she stayed behind her. She hated this! Why did everyone she loved leave her in some way? Why did she get her hopes up, trust, let them in only to have them ripped away? She heard her mother say her name from what felt like a long tunnel.

"Huh?" Callie mumbled.

"Sweets, what would you like? They have Burger king, taco bell, Arby's, Jasmine Dragon, Salad works…"

"It doesn't matter," Callie mumbled.

Stef sighed. She lead Callie over to a table that allowed them the freedom to talk in private, kissed her head and left to get them lunch.

Blinking hard, Callie got her new book out. Unfortunately, it didn't sweep her up as it did the last time. Putting it away for later, she stared around the area. She saw kids playing in a ball pit as well as people talking and eating.

"Okay, love, here we go."

Callie glanced up at the sound of her mother's voice. She watched her put a tray down.

I got you a salad and a small fry from Burger king."

"Thanks," Callie whispered. With that, she started picking at the food. She ate a few fries and took tiny bites of her salad. Finally, when it got to be too much, she pushed the plate away. "I'm done."

"Okay. That's fine," her mother said.

"I'm sorry," Callie softly said.

"What are you apologizing for?" Stef was taken aback by her youngest daughter's words.

"For arguing with you in a store. It wasn't right," Callie lowered her gaze to the tabletop.

"Callie, look at me," Stef instructed.

Callie obeyed after a few minutes.

"You were being a normal kid. I understand that. I'm proud of you."

"Don't say that, just don't…" Callie's voice trailed off as she felt the sting of tears. She blinked hard.

"Why?" Stef felt like they were back in the police car six months ago when Callie finally confessed the real reason she had decided to go live with her bio father.

"Because I shouldn't have argued with you. You have enough to worry about. You don't deserve it," Callie turned away as a tear escaped her eyes.

"Callie? Listen to me. I'm not mad at you for what you said in the Disney store. I'm not. Could you have used a more respectful tone with me, yes. But you're free to express yourself with me and Mama. Please, talk to me, my love. What are you feeling right now?"

"You don't wanna know," Callie mumbled.

"Callie, please…" her mother pleaded.

"I'm sered." At least that's what it sounded like to Stef since Callie's voice had been so soft.

"Come again, sweets?" Stef asked.

Callie backed up and averted her eyes as she exclaimed, "I'M SCARED! I'm scared I'm gonna…I can't…you can't..." her voice trailed off as the tears streamed down her face in torrents. Standing, she turned around and ran.

"Callie!" Stef stood as well. Picking up her purse and Callie's bag from Disney, she ran after her. She just prayed she could find her. Callie was hurting and she needed her, even if she thought otherwise...


	3. Chapter 3

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from the Fosters. They belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them. Same goes for characters from Lion Guard.

Enjoy!

A/N: Get tissues handy for this one.

"Unexpected Discoveries"

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Callie kept on running. She bumped into someone and mumbled an apology as her feet carried her further away from the food court. Entering the first store she could make out through her blurred vision, she tripped over something on the floor. Putting her hands out to break her fall, Callie felt her leg hit something hard. Continuing forward, she fell into a pile of…plush animals? Hearing a voice address her, Callie didn't look up.

"Oh sweetie! Are you okay?" it was a woman's' voice.

Callie didn't answer verbally. She nodded. Feeling her hand brush up against a soft object, she picked it up. Glancing down, she found herself staring into a set of navy blue eyes. Letting out a heart-wrenching sob, she pulled the animal to her chest as the tears continued to fall.

"What's your name?" the woman asked kindly.

"Cal…Callie…" the teen answered. Her voice full of tears with more to come.

"I'm Bridget. Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself when you fell?"

Callie nodded.

"I see you found Jasiri," Bridget commented. "She's very popular. Probably because she's the only friendly hyena in the Lion Guard."

Callie just continued to hold the hyena, Jasiri, close. She didn't know why, but her stomach unclenched just a little.

"Maybe you'll feel better if you talk about it," Bridget offered.

Callie shook her head.

"Yaw-you're wa-working and I…." she stammered through the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Bridget smiled gently.

"My job is to help people. And right now, you look like you need some help and an ear. How about it?"

Callie hesitated. Glancing up, she locked eyes with Bridget. Realizing her eyes were almost identical to her Mama's, Callie found herself nodding.

"Let's go to a more private part of the store," Bridget extended her hand to Callie.

Callie stood on her own, feeling pain in her left leg as she did so. Pushing through it, she followed Bridget towards some chairs in the back of the store. Sitting down in one, she watched Bridget do the same. Silence passed as Callie absently ran a hand through Jasiri's fur. It was as soft as the fleece blanket Lena had given her for Christmas that year. Staring down at Jasiri, Callie concentrated on the spots along her back as she spoke. To anyone who passed, it looked like Callie was talking to the plush hyena. "My Mom's sick," she began, "really sick. We just found out. I feel so helpless! I want to help, but I don't know what to…" her voice trailed off as she hugged Jasiri to her chest.

Bridget fought back tears of her own at the teenager's words. She could see the raw fear and pain in Callie's eyes and hear it in her voice.

"Sometimes the best thing you can do is be there for someone when they're going through a hard time. Talking about how you feel is good too."

"I don't want to burden her," Callie tearfully confessed.

"Talking helps," Bridget countered.

"It's hard. I didn't have a Mom for a long time and now I have two. I'm still learning how to trust. And now I might…" she let out another sob.

"I know it can be hard. I grew up in the foster care system. I was thrown in at age six after my Mom left me. I never knew my father. I didn't find my forever family until I was twelve. After that, I was afraid to trust. But it was the best decision I ever made."

Callie glanced up at her new friend's words.

"Ya-you grew up in the system?" Callie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes," Bridget replied.

"I'm sorry," Callie hoarsely said.

"Don't be. It's shaped who I am," Bridget, offered her an encouraging smile. "What does your Mom look like?"

"She has blonde hair, about to her shoulders and blue eyes," Callie replied.

"Is she wearing a purple track suit and carrying an Ariel bag?" Bridget asked.

"Yeah, how did you…" her voice trailed off as she heard Stef address her.

"Callie. Thank God you're okay! Do you know how scared I was when you ran off?" Stef put the bag down and embraced the teen.

Callie wrapped her arms around her mother's neck while still managing to hold onto Jasiri with her right hand. Burying her face in her mother's shoulder, she breathed in the familiar scent of the perfume she always wore.

"Mom, I'm sorry," she apologized.

"I forgive you. Just please, don't ever do that again," her mother kissed her hair.

"I won't, I promise," Callie whispered.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk," Bridget stood.

Stef turned to the stranger.

"Thank you for taking care of Callie."

"You're welcome. You have a remarkable daughter there," Bridget commented.

"I know," Stef smoothed Callie's hair off her face.

"Here," Callie turned to Bridget. Hesitating, she held Jasiri out to her.

Bridget shook her head.

"You keep her. You need her. She's found a home with you."

"I couldn't do that," Callie rummaged in her pocket one handed. Pulling out a five dollar bill, she held it out.

"Every morning, I ask God to send me someone who needs my help. Today, He sent you. Please, keep Jasiri as a gift. I insist," Bridget smiled at her. "It was nice to meet you, Callie," with that, she went to greet a family who had just come in.

Callie smiled a little and hugged the hyena close.

"Why don't we go talk at the park," her mother suggested.

Callie nodded.

"What about lunch?" she asked.

"I got it to go," her mother explained. She indicated the new bag inside Callie's reusable one.

"Okay," her daughter stood, still holding tightly to Jasiri.

"Aren't hyenas the bad guys in Lion King?" her mother inquired.

"Most of them. But Jasiri's different," Callie explained as she followed her mother out of the store.

"I think Jude was watching a show with Lion King characters in it last week," Stef mused. She led the way out to the car as she spoke.

As they drove to the park, Callie ran a hand through Jasiri's fur and glanced out the window.

"Love, we're here," her mother's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Stepping out of the car, Callie followed her mother to a bench. It was situated with a pond on one side and trees on the other. Sitting, Callie waited for her mother to do the same.

"This place is nice," Callie commented.

"I come here when I wanna be alone," her mother revealed. "But today, I get to share it with you."

Callie nodded.

"Mom…" she trailed off, letting the precious word hang in the air between them.

"Talk to me, Cal. It's really okay," her mother assured her.

Callie nodded. She stared down at Jasiri's spotted fur and gathered her thoughts together.

"I'm…I'm scared! Oh God I'm so…scared!" tears were streaming anew down her face now. Shaking with emotion, Callie held onto Jasiri as though she was a lifeline. Feeling her soft fur against her hand helped Callie's mind stay in the present. "I don't wanna lose you! Ever since you told us, I've been terrified that…I'm sorry I yelled at you about A.J. I was just so mad…I'm so sorry…I lost my…and now you're…I can't…" Callie was sobbing openly now, her breaths coming in short bursts. She suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle her before pulling her in. Burying her face in her mother's chest, Callie let out a heart wrenching sob, followed by another and then another. The sensation of her mother combing a hand through her hair just made her cry harder. This was so not fair. Why did life have to be so damn hard? Hadn't she been through enough?

"Oh my love, my sweet, precious love…you and I are so much alike. You think you need to be strong for everyone else. First Jude, now me. But you can always come to me no matter what. Whenever you're afraid or mad or just frustrated with the world, Mama and I will always be here for you."

"You don't know that! You can't make promises like that" Callie cried.

"You're right. But that's why I'm doing the surgery, so I can be there for you and your brothers and sister. I love you so much."

Callie coughed as more tears came. "I la-lost so much and you're…"

"Shh, shh, just cry it out, my sweet girl. It's okay to let it go. I have you, Callie. It's your turn to let go. It's your turn, love. Just let it out. Let it all out. I'm right here. I won't let you go, I promise…" Stef ran a hand through Callie's hair as her daughter broke down in her arms, making her fight back her own tears. It was now that Stef was seeing just how much Callie had held in all these months. Years even. "That's my girl, that's it…you're safe, my love, you're with me…"

Callie continued to cry for the next fifteen minutes. She had never been given permission to let go ever since her biological Mom died. She had always put Jude first. She had broken down in private, but she had never felt safe enough to do so with anyone until her Moms came into her life. As she let out a soft sob while feeling safer than she had in years, the obstruction in her chest started to lessen. She could breathe a little easier with her mother's arms around her.

"It's not fair!" she cried suddenly. "You don't deserve to be sick! You do so much for everyone else…"

"I know," her mother agreed, "but I am. We'll get through it."

"How?" Callie whispered as her tears started to subside.

"By being there for each other," her mother kissed her head.

Callie nodded against her mother's right breast.

"I love you, Mom," she whispered.

"I love you too, Cal. More than this world. You and your siblings are my world. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," Callie assured her.

Mother and daughter stayed that way for another ten minutes.

As the calm of the park surrounded them, Callie felt her body relax. She was still scared, but she could see a tiny glimmer of hope in the distance. It was small, but she could see it. And it was hope, which would get them through the next few hours.

"Are you feeling better?" her mother asked.

"A little," Callie replied. She laughed softly, which sounded more like a half sob.

"What?" her mother raised her eyebrows.

"You're sick and you're asking me that question," Callie realized.

Stef managed a tiny smile for her.

"Are you up for eating?"

"Maybe later," Callie replied.

"Fair enough. Let's get going. We need to be at the hospital in an hour."

Callie nodded. She smiled inwardly when her mother kissed her on the cheek. Moving slowly, Callie got out of her arms. If she was honest with herself, she didn't want to move. But she had a feeling these wouldn't be the last tears she would shed as far as her mother's cancer was concerned. Just knowing she had her Moms to help her through those dark times gave Callie the strength she needed to get up. Turning around, Callie extended the hand that wasn't holding tight to Jasiri to her mother.

Stef took it. Wrapping an arm around Callie, she led the way back to the car. Getting inside, she glanced skyward as she pulled out of the park's parking lot. She had a feeling the next few hours would test her strength in more ways than one. No matter what happened, she could face it as long as she had her family. Taking a deep breath, Stef started driving towards the hospital. It was now or never. And Stef knew never wasn't an option…


	4. Chapter 4

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from the Fosters. They belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them. Same goes for characters from Lion Guard.

Enjoy!

A/N: Here's the next installment!

"Unexpected Discoveries"

Chapter 4

Callie took a deep breath as she followed her mother into the hospital. She wished she had brought Jasiri with her, but she didn't want her to get that hospital smell on her, so Callie had left her safe in the van. Trying to take a deep breath, a familiar unpleasant aroma met Callie's nose. Feeling her stomach turn, she swallowed hard.

"Cal, are you okay?" Her mother rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh-huh," Callie replied.

Stef had a feeling Callie was lying. She let it go for now. After signing herself in, Stef found them two seats. The minute Callie sat down, her mother felt her forehead.

Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stef asked.

Callie hesitated. She realized too late, what a mistake it was.

"Love, talk to me," her mother gently implored.

"I…I feel sick to my stomach…" Callie swallowed hard again.

Stef took charge immediately.

"Come on," she stood, pulling Callie with her. Spotting a bathroom at the end of the hallway, she led her daughter inside. Closing the door, Stef knelt down behind the teenager while gently pulling her hair back. "This might be from not eating a lot earlier," she surmised as Callie suddenly heaved before vomiting. She repeated the action a second time before finding relief. "I'm okay. I feel better."

"Are you sure?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," Callie replied. She let her mother press a water bottle to her lips. She took a few sips before accepting her mother's help to stand.

Getting back to the waiting room, Callie rested against her mother's shoulder.

"Is anything hurting?" her mother asked.

"My head a little," Callie admitted. "My stomach feels ok now."

"I'm glad. I'm gonna get you some Ginger ale before I go in. I'll be right back," kissing Callie on the head, Stef stood. Returning a few minutes later, she handed Callie a sprite.

"Thanks," Callie replied.

"You're welcome. Take it slow. I also got you these," her mother handed her a package of peanut butter crackers.

Callie put the crackers away for later. Sipping from the straw, she tried to will her head to stop hurting.

"Stefanie Foster?" a kind female voice called.

Stef stood.

"That's me," she turned back to Callie. "Will you be okay, my love?"

"Can't I come with you? Please?" Callie tried one last time.

"I really don't think it's a good idea. Besides, I'll feel better knowing you're out here waiting for me. I love you," with that, Stef hugged Callie, kissed her cheek before pulling away.

Frowning, Callie sighed. Sitting back down, she tried to busy herself with a magazine. Picking it up, she skimmed the contents before setting it back down. The sound of a child starting to cry made Callie cringe. Feeling herself starting to shake, she forced her mind to stay where it was. Hearing a TV across the room, the teen stood and switched seats. As she got comfortable, she took another sip of her sprite. She blocked out whatever was on the TV by pulling out her IPod. She had just hit the power button when a snatch of dialogue from whatever show was on met Callie's ears.

"The name's Jasiri. And if you are heading back to the pridelands, you're going the wrong way."

The mention of the familiar name made Callie glance up. She saw a light gray hyena with spots on her back and legs talking to a lion that looked like Simba when he was little. Huh. So this was Jasiri.

"Uh-huh. And I should listen to a hyena because…" the lion sarcastically asked.

"Because I want you out of my territory," Jasiri retorted.

Callie loved her already!

"Good," the lion shot back, "I want out of your territory!"

"Then you're going the wrong way!" Jasiri called out.

As Callie continued watching, she started to relax a little. She found she didn't really care about the other characters much. She was more interested in Jasiri's storyline. She found herself laughing right along with Jasiri when the lion cub Callie now knew was called Kion, fell into a thorn bush after not listening to Jasiri's advice.

"Thanks, I guess," Kion spat after Jasiri freed him from the thorns.

"You guess…" Jasiri glared at him.

"Just slap him," Callie commented. When the song came on, Callie found she enjoyed it a lot. So much so that she started humming it soon after it ended. Making a mental note to see if it was available on Itunes, she watched the rest of the episode. By the time another show called Sofia the First started, Callie was bored again. She glanced down at her watch and realized a half an hour had gone by since her mother had gone in for treatment. Standing, Callie drank the rest of her soda and threw the can away in a trashcan. Walking back to her chair, Calie sat down. Taking out her phone, she signed into Itunes. Typing in Jasiri's name, she found the song quickly. Previewing it to make sure it was legit, Callie bought it. She would transfer it to her Ipod later. Deciding to listen to Sisi Ni Sawa once, Callie closed her eyes as the song washed over her. After it was over, she turned her phone on silent and put it back in her pocket. Glancing up at the clock, she stood once again. Walking out of the waiting room, she took a short walk. She was about to go back when she spotted a sign that said, Radiation treatment. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door. Entering, Callie glanced around for the room her mother was in. Fortunately, the place was busy, so she wasn't discovered. Peering into the last room on the left, Callie breathed a sigh of relief. Entering it, she sat down in the chair near her mother's bed.

"Care for some company?" she softly asked.

Stef's eyes opened. When she saw Callie sitting there, she glared at her.

"Callie, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to wait for me?"

"I was. Then I…I got worried," Callie admitted, not sure where it had come from.

Stef softened.

"Sweets, I know this is hard, but you really shouldn't be back here."

Callie pointed to the room across the hall where another patient was talking with someone who looked a lot like them.

Stef sighed.

"You need to go back before you're caught."

"I'm used to getting in trouble. I like living on the edge now that I have a safety net," Callie smirked.

"Smart ass," Stef mumbled.

Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Now whose not watching whose language in public?"

"I'm the one lying here with an IV in my arm. I'm allowed to blow off steam," Stef countered.

"I guess you're right," Callie agreed. She glanced up to find a TV against the wall. "What the hell is this show?"

"Callie!" Stef admonished.

Callie ignored her.

"For your information, love, this is a soap opera I've watched since I was thirteen," her mother informed her.

Callie shrugged.

"Mind if I find something else?" she asked.

"Go right ahead," her mother said.

"Awesome! Let's see…" with that, Callie started flipping channels. Callie stopped on the Disney Channel while she skimmed the guide. Sofia was still on. She was about to change it when a familiar voice made her stop.

"Prince Eric needed my help when his ship sunk. I think I have an idea."

As Ariel started to sing about coming together and helping one another as family's should, Callie closed her eyes and blinked hard. It was like this song was meant for her to hear. Opening her eyes once the song was over, she smiled a little despite the situation. Making a mental note to find this song as well, she started flipping channels again. Settling on the Newly Wed game, she turned her attention back to her mother. Finding she was fast asleep, she reached out and rested her hand on top of her mother's free left one. Smiling when she grasped it, Callie let her sleep. She soon felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Taking it out, Callie glanced down to see a text from Lena. Callie texted her back before replacing her phone in her pocket.

Just then, a nurse or doctor walked in. Callie couldn't tell which. She was female, with a kind face and kind brown eyes.

"You must be Callie. I'm Dr. Tayler. I'm assigned to your mother. She's mentioned a lot about you."

Callie nodded, not sure what to say.

"I have four other siblings," she finally offered.

The nurse smiled.

"I know. However, you were the one your Mom talked about the most. How's she doing?"

"I'm not sure. She fell asleep ten minutes after I came back here. Is that normal?" Callie frowned.

"Yes, don't worry, sweetie. We'll let her rest and she can go home in an hour or so. It's recommended that she doesn't' drive until tomorrow due to the side affects of the treatment."

"She won't be. I'm driving us home," Callie informed Dr. Tayler. "I got my license six months ago."

Dr. Tayler nodded.

"Okay. Everything looks good. If you need me, just push that button next to your Mom's bed."

"Okay," with that, Callie turned her attention to the book she had started reading on her phone. She had wanted to see if she could get into the Hunger Games series since Timothy had used it in class. So far, Callie liked Katniss. She especially liked her bond with Prim. It reminded Callie of her and Jude. Katniss had just volunteered for Prim when Callie heard her mother groan in pain. Closing her phone, she rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm still here," Callie soothed.

"Cal?" Stef mumbled.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here," Callie reiterated. "Dr. Tayler said you could go home in a little bit."

"Uh-huh," Stef mumbled, still not fully awake.

"Are you thirsty?" Callie filled a cup with water as she spoke.

"A little," her mother said. She tried to sit up on her own, but found she felt too weak. She tried a second time with the same result.

"Mom, I can help you," Callie set the water down and moved closer in order to do the job.

"Love, I'm okay. I don't need help," her mother assured her. With that, she managed to get herself partway up.

"You don't need my help?" Callie echoed.

Stef sighed.

"Fine," she gave in since she didn't have a choice.

Callie gently helped her mother sit up the rest of the way.

"There you go. Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," her mother replied. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Callie held out the water to her.

"You're sweet, my love," Stef took a few sips before handing it back.

Callie sat next to her Mom.

"So what did you do while I was in here?" her mother inquired.

"Watched the Lion Guard," Callie replied. "That show Bridget was talking about. It was pretty good! I love Jasiri. She reminds me of me a little bit," she mused.

Stef grinned.

"Then I downloaded a song off Itunes and started reading the Hunger Games."

Stef nodded.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. The sprite helped," her daughter informed her.

"I'm glad," Stef replied.

Just then, they were joined by Dr. Tayler.

"Hey, Stef. How do you feel?" she sincerely inquired.

"Fantastic," Stef replied.

Dr. Tayler laughed softly.

Callie noticed it showed in her eyes.

"That's what they all say. I'm gonna take the IV out and then you're free to go."

"Anything we need to watch out for?" Callie asked.

Dr. Tayler was startled by the question coming from a teenager, but quickly recovered. She reminded herself that Stef was still a little out of it from the treatment.

"Your Mom will probably be tired for the rest of the day. She'll probably vomit a few times from the medicine. She might also have some pain where the dye was injected. Other than that, she should be okay."

"Thanks," Callie managed a small smile.

"You're welcome, Callie. It was nice to meet you. And here, just in case your Mom needs it on the way home," she handed Callie a basin.

Callie nodded.

"Ready to get out of here?" she turned to her mother.

"Am I ever," she replied.

Callie grinned. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for the battle ahead. She knew it would be tough, but she was ready for it. Choosing her words carefully, she made the request, being careful not to demand the object in question. "Where are the car keys?"

"In my purse," her mother replied.

Callie nodded.

"I need them," she stated.

"Why?"

"I'm driving home," Callie firmly stated. She could tell this wouldn't be an easy battle when her mother shook her head in response. Sighing, something told Callie it was going to be a long afternoon…


	5. Chapter 5

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from the Fosters.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait with this chapter.

"Unexpected Discoveries"

Chapter 5

"Callie, you're not driving home," Stef tried.

"You're in no shape to," Callie pointed out.

Stef sighed.

"Callie, we're not arguing about this," she declared. The tone would have been more affective if it hadn't been laced with pain and exhaustion.

"Okay. You're right," Callie agreed.

Stef blinked in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

Callie answered by going over to her mother's purse and pulling the keys out. Pocketing them, she walked over to her mother.

"Callie-Quinn Faith Adams-Foster…" Stef started, but realized she didn't have any fight in her left. Accepting her daughter's offered hand, she squeezed it.

Just then, Dr. Tayler joined them.

"Are you ready to go home?" she smiled at Stef.

"Am I ever," she replied.

"Okay, here we go. This might hurt a little," with that, Dr. Tayler took the IV out.

Stef tried not to, but she ended up squeezing Callie's hand as the tape was removed.

"Mom, it's okay," Callie comforted. She winked, "I won't tell if you won't."

Stef managed a tiny smile.

"There we go," Dr. Tayler announced. Turning to Callie, she said, "here's a card with my direct number. If your Mom has any problems, feel free to call me."

"Okay," Callie pocketed it.

Stef raised her eyebrows.

"I'll give it to you when we get in the car," Callie told her.

Stef nodded. Allowing Callie to help her stand, she tried to lead the way out, but was forced to let her daughter do it.

Getting in the car, Callie started it. Putting on her seatbelt, she glanced over at her mother. She resisted the urge to offer to help. She didn't want to overdo it. Taking out her phone, she put Dr. Tayler's number in her phone book. Once that was done, she handed the card to her mother as promised. Pulling out of the parking lot, Callie headed for home.

"Are you okay?" Calie asked.

"Tired," her mother mumbled.

"Just rest. We'll be home in a half an hour," she assured her. "Do you mind if I put on some music?"

"As long as…not too loud…." Stef mumbled.

Callie turned on her favorite piano CD. She preferred classical music whenever she was behind the wheel. It calmed her and helped her focus. For the next ten minutes things were quiet. Five more minutes passed without incident. As they were passing the supermarket where they usually bought groceries, Callie saw something in the middle of the road. Having no other choice, she swerved to the left, silently praying she didn't hit whatever it was. Thanking God when she watched the dog amble off, Callie gained control once again. Just as she leveled out, two things happened at once. First, her mother awoke.

"Cal? Wha-what happened?"

"Everything's okay," Callie assured her. "I swerved because there was a dog crossing the-" Callie's explanation was interrupted by the sound of her mother swallowing hard. Pulling over on the side of the road, Callie pulled the basin from in between the seats. Wrapping one arm around her, Callie held the basin in place just as the sound of sirens greeted them. "Crap," Callie mumbled just as her mother threw up for a second time. Glancing up, Callie saw the police car pull up alongside them. Praying with all her heart that it was Mike, she prepared herself. "Mom, can I move it?" she asked.

Stef shook her head right before haeving again.

Callie blinked back tears. She hated seeing her mother go through this. It wasn't fair! She didn't deserve it!

"I think I'm okay now," Stef caught her breath as she spoke, "thank you, sweet girl."

Callie nodded, unable to answer for fear she would burst into tears. She was soon aware of someone calling her name.

"Callie? Callie!"

Glancing up, Callie thanked God inwardly. Mike was peering into their window.

"Hey, Mike," she greeted. "I know what it looked like back there. I didn't mean to swerve, but I didn't want to-"

"Don't worry about it. I saw the little guy too," he assured her. HE frowned over at Stef.

"She had her first radiation treatment this afternoon," Callie explained. "She's really tired." She turned to her mother, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna dump this," with that, she got out of the car. Spotting a trash can near the store, Callie headed for it. Dumping the contents in the garbage, Callie's hands shook as she held the object. Blinking hard, she forced the tears back. She couldn't cry now. Her mother needed her to be strong. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, the seventeen-year-old jumped.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Mike's voice met her ears. "Stef-I mean your Mom wanted me to check on you. Are you okay?"

Callie nodded, but quickly shook her head as her emotions started to overwhelm her. Glancing down, she let the tears fall.

"I love my Mom. I don't mind helping. It's just…it's hard to see...to se her like that…" she wiped at her eyes as she spoke. "She's always been so strong…I'm sorry. You probably need to get back to work…"

Mike shook his head.

"Never apologize for expressing yourself. In fact, in my experience, it's one of the bravest things you can do. It's understandable to be afraid. She's your Mom. But let me tell you a little secret, hmmm?"

Callie glanced up and locked eyes with Mike.

"Stef's strong, really strong. And I think you're remarkable for helping her. Do any of the other kids know?"

Callie shook her head.

Mike frowned.

"Moms were going to sit us all down tonight and tell us, but I found out accidentally," Callie explained.

"I don't think it was an accident," Mike countered.

Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe you were meant to find out. This will bring you and your Mom closer," he imparted. "Come on. You two need to get home."

Callie nodded. She stood and followed Mike back to the car. Returning, they found Stef watching their progress.

"Sorry about that," Callie got back into the driver's seat and put her seatbelt back on.

"No need to apologize, love," her mother assured her.

"Safe ride home," Mike said as he got into his police cruiser.

"Thanks," Callie replied.

"IS it okay if I Follow you just to make sure you guys are okay?" he offered.

"That would be great," Callie flashed him a tiny smile as she put the car in gear again. When they reached their block, Mike pulled away and rounded the corner. Getting out of the car, Callie put her purse in her Ariel bag as well as her mother's purse. Once that was done, she went around to the passenger's side. Extending her hand to her mother, she helped her out.

Stef stood unsteadily.

"It's okay, I gotcha," Callie wrapped an arm around her and helped her into the house. Fortunately, they didn't meet anyone on their trek upstairs. As Callie helped her mother into bed, she remembered Lena had a meeting until five. Jude was visiting a friend after school. Brandon was practicing for the musical, along with Mariana. "Do you want me to stay?"

"That's sweet, Cal, but you've already done plenty. Go and do something for yourself. Finish reading the book you got. I'll be okay," her mother assured her.

"Are you sure?" Callie frowned.

"I'll call you if I need anything," her mother insisted. She held her arms out.

Callie obliged, being careful to go slowly.

I love you," Stef hugged her close.

"I love you too," Callie softly replied. Feeling her mother kiss her forehead, the teenager blinked hard. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against her mother's chest. Hearing her heartbeat, she tried to take comfort in it. Mother and daughter stayed that way for the next five minutes.

"Okay, my sweet girl, off you go, " Stef gently pulled away.

"Are you sure?" Callie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes," her mother mumbled as her eyes closed.

Callie reluctantly got off the bed. Putting the basin down on the nightstand, she set a cup of water next to it.

"I put the basin on the nightstand," she informed her mother. "If you need it, call me so I can help you."

"Okay," her mother mumbled.

Sighing, Callie left the room. Making a split second decision, she went to the room she shared with Mariana. Unpacking her Ariel bag, she hung it in the closet. Putting her new sweatshirt away, she gently set Jasiri down on her bed. Stroking the hyena's soft fur once, she grabbed her phone and a pair of earbuds. Grabbing her IPOD as well, Callie returned to her Moms' room. Sitting down next to her mother, she started a small project. Once the two songs she had bought off Itunes were transferred, she went looking for the episode of Sofia the First with Ariel in it. Finding it in no time, she bought it. But even a show with her favorite Disney princess couldn't take her mind off the day's events. Letting the episode play in her ears, she curled up beside her mother. Resting a hand on her shoulder, she closed her own eyes.

"I'm here, Mom," she whispered before falling asleep herself. It had definitely been a long day.

****

Callie's eyes opened suddenly a little while later. Sitting up, she took in her surroundings. Once she recognized where she was, she relaxed. The sound of gagging grabbed her attention right away. Jumping out of bed, she went for her Moms' bathroom. Pushing open the door, she found Stef leaning over the toilet, her shoulders shaking. Getting in back of her mother, Callie gently pulled her hair back.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Callie soothed as her mother threw up, "you'll feel better soon. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to…" her mother answered just before heaving again.

Callie sighed.

"I wannna help," she reminded her.

"I know and that means a lot," her mother assured her. "But you can't put your life on hold for me, sweetheart."

"I know," Callie was about to say more when they were joined by Lena.

"Hey, I was wondering where you two…" her voice trailed off as she took in the scene in front of her. "Oh honey…" she entered, sitting on Stef's right side. Filling up a cup with water, she pressed it to her wife's lips.

Stef took a few sips.

"Mama, she feels warm," Callie informed Lena by way of a greeting. Standing, she got the thermometer from the cabinet. Handing it to her second mother, she turned to leave.

"Thanks, sweetie. I've got this. Why don't you go get ready for dinner," Lena suggested.

"Okay," Callie turned her attention to Stef. She was about to say something when Stef beat her to it.

"Sweet girl, it's really okay. Go on."

"Okay," Callie gulped as sudden tears welled. Turning around, she left her Moms alone. However, she didn't head for the stairs. Making a left, she went into her room. She was surprised to find Mariana there. Her sister was examining Jasiri with curiosity.

"She's mine," Callie said by way of a greeting.

"She's cute," Mariana commented.

"Can I Have her back?" Callie reached out and snatched the plush hyena from her sister's grasp. Hugging her to her chest, she turned to leave.

"Hey! I was just looking at her," Mariana defended herself. "Since when were you into plush animals anyway?"

Callie shrugged.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Feeling the tears welling more forcefully, Callie left the room. Gaining the downstairs, Callie dashed into the kitchen and out the back door. Sighing with relief when she found the porch swing empty, she went for it. Sitting down, she finally let the tears fall. Hugging Jasiri close, she squeezed her eyes shut. Hopefully, she could get some peace, at least until dinner time. Letting the tears fall, Callie thought back on the days events. Had it really just been this morning that she and Stef had spent time out in this very spot? She had felt so safe in Stef's arms. How many more moments would they have before her mother was taken from her just like COlleen? Callie shook her head to clear it of those fearful questions. She couldn't afford to think like that. Gently running a hand through Jasiri's fur, Callie was lost in her own world.

"Care for some company?"

Jerking her head up, Callie met the concerned brown eyes of Lena. Shrugging, she made room for her second mother to join her.

"How are you doing?" Lena chanced resting a hand on Callie's right shoulder.

Callie shrugged. Looking down, she blinked hard.

"It's okay to let go every once in a while, Cal. Some would call it normal."

"I…I can't. Mom needs me. She needs all of us," Callie softly argued.

"The only way you'll be able to help her is if you take care of yourself," Lena gently advised. She smiled when she caught sight of the plush hyena. "Did Mom buy her for you? She's cute."

Callie shook her head.

"A new friend gave her to me," she answered. "Her name's Jasiri."

"I know," Lena winked at her daughter.

"I need to talk to Mariana when I go back inside," Callie decided.

"I think that's a good idea. I'm sure if you just explain to her that Jasiri is special to you, she'll respect that. She knows what it's like to be a foster kid and not have a lot to call her own," her second mother gently reminded her. "I know you and Jude were in the system longer, but…" her voice trailed off.

"I'll tell her," Callie promised. Then she added, "Nicely."

"That's my girl. Listen, why don't you and I go out to dinner tomorrow night. We haven't had a night to ourselves."

"What about Mom?" Callie frowned.

"She's resting tomorrow and then going into work in the afternoon. She doesn't have another radiation treatment until Friday," Lena informed her.

"Let me guess, I'm going to school tomorrow," Callie sighed.

"You can go late since I have a late start," Lena allowed, "but yes, you are going."

"Whose going to be here to help Mom?" Callie furrowed her brow.

"Mike has the day off," Lena answered. "He promised to check on her around lunch time."

"Okay," Callie replied.

"Well, why don't we go inside. You can help me make dinner," Lena suggested.

"Souns good," Callie stood. She was just heading inside when Lena called her back.

"Cal?"

Callie whirled around.

"I'm here if you need to talk. I Love you."

"I know. I Love you too," she assured her. Going inside, Callie headed upstairs. Entering her room, she set Jasiri down on her bed. Petting her one more time, she went to wash her hands for dinner. Afterwards, she headed back downstairs. Halfway to the kitchen, she bumped into Mariana. "I'm sorry," she said more sincerely this time.

"It's okay," Mariana half smiled at her sister.

"Not just for bumping into you. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. Jasiri just means a lot to me. I got her while Mom and I were out today. My biological Mom bought me some special things, but I lost most of them when Jude and I were placed in the system. So, please be careful with Siri."

"Okay," Mariana nodded. "I lost a lot when Jesus and I got taken from Ana."

"I know. I'm sorry," Callie reached out and gave her sister a one armed hug.

"Thanks," Mariana hugged back before pulling away.

Callie nodded. She headed into the kitchen to find Lena throwing together a salad.

"Do you like olives?" she asked when she saw her.

"Yeah," Callie replied. "What can I do?"

"You can cut the potatoes," her mother pointed to a bowl of freshly washed ones on the counter.

Callie got to work. She seasoned them with garlic, a little rose mary and sage. Once that was done, she cut them and put them in the oven.

"What now?" she asked. She would never admit it aloud, but she enjoyed cooking with Lena.

Lena smiled at her. She enjoyed spending quality time with all of her children. There was just something about spending one on one time with Callie that made her heart soar. Probably because they didn't spend time together often.

"Now we bake the chicken. We have to season it first though."

Callie chose two seasonings while her mother picked the last one. Once the chicken was in the second oven, Callie looked to her mother for new instructions.

"Now we just relax," Lena informed her. "Why don't we get something to drink and sit out on the back porch."

Okay," Callie grabbed a strawberry kiwi iced tea and followed her mother outside.

"You need to drink water with dinner if you're going to drink that now," Lena informed her.

Callie sighed.

"I'm just looking out for you," her mother told her.

"I know," Callie took a sip of her iced tea.

"So what did you and Mom do today?" Lena inquired.

Callie wasn't sure how to answer the question. She had a feeling Lena wouldn't be too happy if she found out Stef had taken Callie to the hospital with her. Deciding to play it safe, Callie stuck to the other stuff.

"We went to the mall and walked around. Then we ate lunch."

"That sounds like fun," Lena grinned.

"Did you buy anything special?" Lena asked.

"I got a new sweatshirt," Callie blushed, "well Mom got it for me."

"Don't be embarrassed. You're allowed to accept gifts from us. We love you. That's what Moms do," Lena tapped the end of Callie's nose.

"I know. I'm still getting used to it," the seventeen-year-old admitted.

"That's perfectly okay," her mother gave her a one armed hug. "Did you get anything else?"

"A book," Callie blushed again.

"What was it called if you don't mind me asking," her mother ventured.

"Arielandaquamaneneclis," at least that's what it sounded like to Lena.

"Excuse me? Care to try that in English? Preferably the kind I can understand?" Lena raised her eyebrows, but she was smiling.

Callie sighed.

"Ariel and the Aqua Marine Necklace," she repeated. She braced herself for the judgment. She braced herself for the statements she was used to hearing. The ones about how she was too old for Disney and how she had to grow up. But to her surprise neither one left Lena's mouth.

"Is it good so far?" Lena asked.

Callie blinked in confusion.

"Yeah," was all she could manage. Then she added, "I like it a lot."

"I'm glad. That's all that matters," Lena leaned over and kissed Callie on the head just as a timer went off in the kitchen. "Don't be in a hurry to grow up too fast. Enjoy being a kid for as long as you can. The potatoes are done," she announced.

Callie finished the last of her tea. Throwing the bottle in the trash, she pondered over what her mother had told her. She wasn't used to not being judged for her love of Disney. It was the only good thing she had held onto ever since she had first seen the Little Mermaid at age six. She had seen a few other Disney movies over the years, but TLM had really spoken to her heart. She thought about it while She helped Jude set the table. She thought about it while getting herself a glass of water. Sitting down at her usual place, Callie noticed Stef wasn't there. She hadn't expected her to be. She mouthed to Lena, "Is Mom okay?"

Lena nodded.

"Where's Mom?" Jude asked as he took a bite of chicken.

"She's resting," Lena replied. "She has a headache."

Brandon nodded knowingly.

"She'll be okay," he flashed Jude a reassuring smile. "She gets them sometimes."

Jude nodded. HE remembered right after Stef's father had passed away, she had one for a day and a half.

Callie let her own thoughts wander while she ate. She really wasn't in a talking mood. She really wanted to finish eating so she could check on Stef. She forced herself to eat at a normal pace so Lena wouldn't worry. Once dinner was done, Callie stood.

"Is it okay if I go upstairs and lay down? I'm a little tired from the day," Callie locked eyes with Lena.

"Sure, sweetheart. Thanks for helping me cook dinner."

"It was nice," Callie smiled at her. Turning around, she headed upstairs. Turning right, she went towards her Moms' bedroom. Entering, she discovered Stef fast asleep. Turning around to leave, she stopped when her mother's voice met her ears.

"You can come in, my sweet girl."

"Are you sure?" Callie hesitated. "I don't wanna bother you."

Stef shook her head.

"You are not a bother. Now come here and tell me everything I've missed since I fell asleep."

"Okay," Callie climbed onto the bed and snuggled next to her mother. She relaxed when she felt Stef guide her head so it was resting on her right shoulder.

"Well I helped Mama cook dinner. We spent some time together outside. She wants to go out to dinner just us tomorrow night," Calie sounded a little unsure about it.

"You are a very special girl," Stef informed her.

"Why?" Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Because Mama doesn't eat out often. I want you to have fun, okay."

"I'll try," Callie sighed.

"I promise, she's not going to leave you at the restaurant as collateral," Stef joked. Then realizing what she had said and the way Callie might have interpreted it, she amended her statement. "Callie, she won't leave you anywhere. You're ours forever."

" I know," Callie said. She was surprised how confident she sounded.

"I'm glad," Stef ran a hand through her hair. "So is Jasiri settling in?"

Callie laughed out loud for the first time that day.

Stef grinned. It felt so good to hear Callie laugh. She made a promise to herself to cherish these precious moments while she still had the chance…


End file.
